guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rragar's Menagerie
General Description Greater dangers awaited deep within the earth, where a Charr named Rragar Maneater bred a race of murderous creatures. These creatures, known as fleshreavers, were horrible, voracious monsters with an unusual evolutionary method. Young fleshreavers, it seems, are born as barely more than tiny skeletons. To survive and evolve, the emaciated young rely on their parents to harvest muscle, organ and fat from their prey, and then layer it over the skeletons of their newborns. Rragar has taken advantage of this disgusting, yet easily-manipulated evolution to perform ghastly experiments on the fleshreavers, turning them into powerful weapons to be used against humanity. By searching carefully, we found unexpected allies among Rragar's failed creations. Rragar was still difficult to defeat, for he was armed with powerful magic and could teleport freely around his twisted workshop. Rragar's Menagerie is a three-level dungeon full of Charr. To fully explore this dungeon you need the Veiled Threat quest from Gron Fierceclaw. Getting There Go south from Doomlore Shrine through Dalada Uplands into Sacnoth Valley (after taking Veiled Threat quest from Gron Fierceclaw in Doomlore Shrine). The entrance to the Menagerie is in the southwest corner. NPCs *Collectors ** 20 Cait (level 1) *Various ** 1 Beacon of Droknar ** 20 "Blobby" (level 1) Bestiary Monsters *Charr ** 20 (26) Charr Axemaster (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Blademaster (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Bladestorm (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Shadowblade (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Seeker (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Prophet (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Charr Mender (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Defiler (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Hexreaper (levels 1 and 2) ** 20 (26) Charr Dominator (levels 1, 2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Wardkeeper ** 20 (26) Charr Flameshielder (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Charr Avenger *Fleshreaver ** 20 (26) Fleshreaver Hound (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Fleshreaver Harrower (levels 2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Fleshreaver Nephilim (levels 1,2 and 3) *Ooze ** 20 (26) Aggressive Ooze (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Magma Blister (level 1) ** 20 (26) Ominous Ooze (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Shimmering Ooze (levels 1,2 and 3) ** 20 (26) Earthbound Ooze (levels 1,2 and 3) Bosses *Charr ** 24 (30) The Enforcer (Eviscerate) (level 1) (Only during the quest The Hunting of the Charr) ** 24 (30) Beastmaster Korg (Scavenger's Focus) (level 2) ** 24 (30) Charr Warden (Burning Arrow) (level 1) ** 24 (30) Rake Blazeclaw (Golden Skull Strike) (level 1) (Only during the quest The Hunting of the Charr) *Fleshreaver ** 24 (30) Elder Nephilim (Cruel Spear) (levels 2 and 3) ** 24 (30) Flesheater (Toxic Chill) (level 3) Boss-like foes *Charr ** 29 (32) Rragar Maneater (levels 1,2 and 3) *Fleshreaver ** 29 (32) Hidesplitter (level 3) Pets * 5 Albino Rat (levels 2 and 3) Walkthrough Level 1 Be careful when walking through this level, as there are several pop-ups of Oozes and Fleshreavers. Some areas can only be accessed by blowing open a cracked door with a Powder Keg. Luckily, there are many Powder Keg Stations throughout the level. When aggroing a group of Charr in the eastern tunnel, a group of Fleshreavers will pop-up and the two groups will fight, leaving few survivors. The same thing happens later in the level. There is a Secret Switch that can be found with by using Light of Deldrimor. The Secret Switch causes a door to open, behind which a pathway contains several Hidden Treasures. Be careful when traveling through, as there are lava pits which cause Burning. Level 2 When first entering this level, there is a group of Charr on both sides. The left group has two non-hostile Charr Seekers that, when aggroed, will run off with the rest of the group and close a door behind them, causing two boulders to be released. Staying near the entrance will keep you from harm. When aggroed, the group on the right will run toward a door, which will shut behind them. Projectiles can go through the door, but people cannot. One member of each group will drop a Dungeon Key, but can only be picked up and the doors opened from the other side. At a pool of water, a member of your group will give a warning about the water before several Oozes pop-up. Other pools of water in the level also have Oozes pop-up. Later on, there are several Elder Nephilims throughout the level that will cause more Fleshreavers to pop-up when aggroed. Be careful when attacking groups of Fleshreaver Hounds as their AoE skills can cause large amounts of damage quickly. Level 3 This level is more complex than the previous two and the Fleshreavers are now allied with the Charr, making things much harder. Directly south of where you start, a Secret Switch can be found which gives access to a small area with a Hidden Treasure and a Dwarven Ghost. In the southern portion of this level, there are two Flesheaters and a group of Fleshreavers. The group deals significant AoE damage and it is recommended to focus on one enemy at a time. After retrieving the Boss Key, travel north to find the door it unlocks, leading to Rragar Maneater and Hidesplitter. Standing behind a large rock in the south of the room will prevent Hidesplitter's spear attacks and its devestating The Sniper's Spear skill. Kill Rragar Maneater first, as he carries a resurrection skill which he uses very quickly. Rragar Maneater has no health regeneration, so even after accumulating large Death Penalty it is possible to slowly whittle away at his health. After Rragar's death, Hidesplitter will go into a "fit of rage." It is unclear what this does. After this dungeon you are transported to Doomlore Shrine. Light of Deldrimor Rewards Level 1 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the area map * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally, near the dungeon key. *Hidden Treasure in the southwestern corner. *Hidden Treasure on the western edge. *Hidden Treasure near the exit to level 2. Level 2 * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally at the last junction before the boss key. *Hidden Treasure in the pool beyond the western dungeon lock. *Hidden Treasure at the dead end of passage leading south. *Hidden Treasure at the boss lock leading to level 3. *Hidden Treasure in the pool at the end of passage northeast from the boss lock. Level 3 *Secret Switch southwest of entrance. * 24 Dwarven Ghost ally in the secret room. *Up to three Hidden Treasures in the secret room. *Hidden treasure near the boss key. Rewards * 3000 Ebon Vanguard reputation points (4500 in Hard Mode) for a first time completion, and half the points for repeats. Notes *Interrupts that can interrupt skills are useful because some Charr use Resurrection Signets and the Oozes use Ooze Division. *Minion Masters are not useful in this dungeon as Ominous Oozes have Verata's Aura and Fleshreaver Hounds do massive Holy damage. *Players should display the Ebon Vanguard title Rebel Yell to protect against the Charr. *Pain Inverter and Spoil Victor, as always, are helpful against the bosses in the dungeon. *Characters that can attack through obstacles can also be useful. *Sweeping and pulling is key to survival in most areas of this dungeon. *There are two Albino Rats that are outside of an area that you can explore, towards the southwestern end of the third level. This area can be opened using the Light of Deldrimor if a secret switch spawns in the level. *Beware of Ooze spawns which can appear suddenly near groups of Charr and easily wipe your party. ** One especially dangerous Ooze popup is at the south-western end of the first level (in the corridor leading to the fourth keg station). If you don't sweep carefully, the oozes will popup as you start to pull the Char group at the end, which may over aggro your group. The problem is that you will also have activated the resurrection shrine, so if you get wiped, you will be ressed at the worst place possible, right in the middle of both groups. However there is a solution : use the powder keg station repeatedly (select it, and tap space then F1 as fast as possible). Each keg will deal significant AOE damage and knock down some foes. After a few wipes you will have cleared most of the mobs and be able to take over the remaining few. In Hard Mode, watch out for your DP though as you will quickly reach 60 which will end your exploration. Trivia * Level 1 has the same physical layout as level 2 of Catacombs of Kathandrax. Category:Gives Vanguard points Category:Dungeons